Divided We Fall
by AlyssPotter
Summary: He's running again-nothing new. He was only going to disappear for the second time. Really, he's fine. A chance at seeing her again more than made up for the pain. SPITFIRE CENTRIC! Based almost 100% on JLU and YJ.


**A/N**

 **Justice League Unlimited and Young Justice crossover**

 **Based heavily on Justice League Unlimited 'Divided We Fall'.**

 **Spitfire centric. Need I say more?**

 **Summary: He was running again-nothing new. He was only going to disappear for the second time. Really, he's fine. A chance at seeing her again more than made up for the pain. SPITFIRE CENTRIC! Based almost 100% on JLU and YJ.**

 **Song(s):**

 **Finale by Madeon (because it can honestly fit every angsty story ever)**

 **Memory Lane-Netsky**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Justice League Unlimited or Young Justice or any mentioned songs are mine. Like, at all. NADA NICHT NEIN NO! Nothing. Zip. Zero.**

 **Divided We Fall**

The Flash shook his head, attempting to clear his head from the hazy mist clouding his vision. He glanced at the strange robot arms holding him before glancing up at Braniac-Luthor. He could do this. "You lose," Flash managed to get out while weakly smirking at the (who was in control?) humanoid being.

"Hardly. Look around you," Braniac-Luthor sneered at the Flash's beaten form, even as the melting-metal minions tethered him to the ground. Wally faintly registered the amusement in his tormentors voice. "The Justice League is completely defeated, and so are you."

Fitting, the one time he needed a witty reply, something to stall the villain, he couldn't even open his mouth. He hadn't been hit (too hard) by the pain-ray-thing, thus he was left to witness the end of the world.

"For all your efforts," Braniac-Luthor growled, smirking and shifting the metal-robot things, "you have but inconvenienced me, speck."

The thing-he was no longer human-prowled closer, armor fashioning out a weapon (a gun, of all things) and pointed at the Scarlet speedster. "But, I am still human enough to enjoy taking my revenge."

Wally looked around himself in horror, wincing (trying not to cry out to them) as he saw his friends (his new family) collapsed at odd angles in the huge pile of rubble. The city was in shreds, fires licked the tops of buildings, people were screaming. It reminded him too much of the other world (where the Justice Lords ruled and everything was in shambles, where there was no freedom). The click of the safety being flicked off brought Flash back to the unfortunate present.

"Looks like the Question was right all along. I kill you, then Armageddon, right on schedule."

Those words formed a steely resolve in Wally's heart. Not only was it too much like the Justice Lords for his liking, but his family was being threatened (and he could still feel the rays, so much like Luthor's, zapping him until his body disappeared). The pain in his head seemed insignificant, his shredded suit honestly didn't matter, the quaking of his muscles dispersed, and he knew what he had to do.

"NO!" Flash shouted, vibrating his molecules fast enough that the strange metal things melted into the ground. He stumbled to his feet, looking at Braniac-Luthor in defiance.

"Are you going to fight me, boy?" the robot actually sounded amused, golden armor glinting ominously in the smoke and debris.

Actually, Wally hadn't thought this far in advance. He wasn't a strategist like Nightwi-Batman, he wasn't as strong as Superman, and his body couldn't deflect bullets from a ring-made shield.

But then that horrible, horrible memory ("KID!") swam to the front of his mind and Flash knew this was the only way. His face betrayed the horror he was feeling, because the robot was smirking at him again (it's not because of you, Brain-face), and before he knew it his legs were carrying him backwards, turning him away from the ugly scene as his body began speeding up. The hollow laugh of the villain(s?) made Flash grit his teeth and push his speed as fast as it would go. Slowly, then picking up speed, he ran and ran and ran, for what was only seconds but felt like hours to him. First Japan, then China, then India, which spilt into Europe and then everything began to blend together.

BAM! Luthor staggered as part of his armor was viciously ripped off, but Wally was already halfway across the world. BAM! The other arm, and then the attacks increased, BAM BAM BAM BAM! And the armor was destroyed, bit by bit as Flash gathered even more speed. That awful feeling was returning and he almost cried, but the world needed him, so he didn't. His legs were slowly disappearing, and he could see through his hands, but none of that mattered right now because he had a villain to stop and he had to save the world again. BAM BAM BAM BAM! Finally, one last lap and Wally began wondering if he'd see Artemis again.

Flash stopped in front of the villain, body vibrating so hard that sparks were shooting off his body, the energy field causing pieces of the destruction to hover around him, like a shield of sorts. But none of that mattered right now because he needed to _finish the job_. So he kept going, fists moving even faster, and he pounded on the hybrid with a non-relenting barrage of speed. Brainiac-Luthor yelled in pain as his armor was slowly ripped to shreds, and Flash couldn't find it in him to feel sorry for him. At last it exploded and Flash could finally stop. Except, that he couldn't.

"I feel kinda...funny." Flash staggered to his newly awakened friends and felt his body disappear. Again.

"FLASH!"

The Speedforce. Wally sighed in contentment. It was pure bliss, speed, a paradise. He'd missed it; it'd been so long since he'd last been here (when aliens were invading and he was still too slow). It must have been years that he wandered around there, but Wally didn't care. It could have been eternity, but what did that matter? His torn up costume was of no worry, and the injuries? Pff, who cared? Nothing, nothing mattered but the speed force.

It was paradise; plain and simple. The world was finally, _finally_ , moving as fast as him. His body was completely relaxed, for once not sore from the wear-and-tear that came with the speedster package. His mind was blissfully free of worry and thought, questions and theory's. He was so _free_.

Nothing mattered. Nothing mattered at all.

Except, he could see a tunnel. Like, a light at the end on the cave (though this was the nicest cave he'd ever been in, if you wanted to get all metaphorical). He could feel happiness, warmth, something so unimaginably good. It was better than any sensation of the speed force and he had to see it now. After another eternity, he found himself at the edge and peaked down.

The most beautiful women Wally had ever seen was sitting on a sofa, with long, illustrious blond hair. She had the saddest expression Wally had ever seen set on her gorgeous features, and for some strange reason that made Wally sad too. And-he hesitantly reached his hand out-he felt like he should know her. He'd been in the Speedforce for so long that memories had just slipped away, because none of that mattered in this heaven.

Her (stromy, conflicted, stunning) grey eyes slip over him and he feels a jolt down his spine because _oh my god that's Artemis_! So he yells for her, because she hasn't seen him yet.

"ARTEMIS! ARTEMISARTEMISARTEMIS! Oh science, babe, please answer me!" Wally begged, trying so hard to penetrate the barrier that sperated him from his love. Brucely (their dog) jumps onto her lap and she scratches him behind the ears. He bangs his fist against the shield in anger because she can't s _eeheartouchfeellove_ him.

But some miracle (and by Einstein, he'll willingly believe in magic if he gets her back) must have occurred because she glances up at him, even though her eyes do not see him. Except that they suddenly do.

Dimly, in the back of his mind, he hears his other family desperately grabbing, calling him home, but his eyes never leave her because it's his turn to be selfish for once. Her eyes are tearing up as she slowly reaches her hand out towards him, like a dream come true. His gaze never leaves her face as she slowly walks up to him, and he's mouthing "I love you" over and over again because he's missed her _so much!_

And then her palm touches his and the barrier starts to break, and Wally feels tears of joy sliding down his face as her hand becomes warmer and warmer, closer and closer.

"Shayera?" He calls to her because they need to know he's okay with this, beause he'll be back with her again. "It's so beautiful here! There's a force. A...Speedforce. It's calling me home. I have to go now."

Artemis is mouthing incoherent words at him, shaking her head in disbelief and happiness and Wally's broken heart starts to mend because he's so close to going home.

"No Wally! Take my hand!" And then the moment ends because he can feel himself being pulled away by some unseen hand, and he cries out because he was so close. Her face crumples as she sees him being pulled away from her again, and the blue flashes prove to be too much because then she's grabbed an arrow and is pounding away on the barrier, which begins to crack, and Wally forces himself to resist the pull because _her hand is reaching through_.

"I'm here too Wally!"

"We're all here!"

And Wally already knew this, and though it's nice to hear, he wants Artemis back, so he's resisting the pull and his finger tips touch hers-

And then he's harshly yanked back and he wants to cry again because he can't feel her; he collapses on the ground.

"I can never go that fast again," he manages to breath out, forcing his body not to quake with the harsh reality of getting so close-

"If I do, I don't think I'm coming back." And isn't that the truth, because he's never, ever going to see her again, if he manages to get back-

"Wally?"

His head whips around faster than the human eyes could process, and then he's thrown to the ground by a mane of blond hair accompanied by the joyous barking of a dog.

His arms are like bonds that seal them together, because for the first time in years, she's in his arms, and he's never letting go again. Artemis sobs into his chest, pounding her fists on his shoulders and kissing him roughly. Her tears mix with his blood, but he couldn't care less-she's so warm, so familiar, and he feels the time around him slow down as he holds her. There are tears streaming down his face as well, and for the life of him he can't stop chocking on sobs. And he's laying in a pile of rubble and ruin, his suits a complete mess, she's got cuts from whatever mission she'd come back from, but none of that really mattered.

He never wants this moment to end.

John hesitantly approaches them, and Wally nearly groans, but refrains, contently holding his girlfriend close as she buries her head in the crook of his neck.

"Um, Wally, who-?"

"Artemis, meet the Team; Team, this is my girlfriend Artemis."

"RUFF!"

"And our dog Brucely."

 **A/N**

 **YAY! I'm so happy they got together again! (I know I totally screwed up the story line, but ya know. I also know there are a bunch of other stories out there like this, but I haven't seen anyone post new stories under Justice League Unlimited/Young Justice, so I'm hoping this'll give some people a push. AKA IM CHALLENGING YOU!).**

 **Sooooo, whatcha think? Should I write a sequel? I reeeeeally should be sleeping, but, what do you know, I ended up finishing this story.**

 **Also, As Friendly As They Get isn't going to be updated till at least the week after next (maybe earlier if I catch a break, but there's a bunch of standardized tests and AP tests I've got coming up, sooo...). I might get in a few short one shots, we'll see!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
